october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Quentin Sollys
Quentin Sollys '''is the official squire of October Daye, and son of High King Aethlin Sollys and High Queen Maida Sollys. As such, he is Crown Prince of the Westlands, and one day will succeed his father as High King. He is currently housemate to Toby, her Fetch May Daye, and May's lover Jazz, in a large old house in San Francisco, California. He is in a relationship with the current Count of Goldengreen, Dean Lorden. Biography / Background ✥ '''Quentin is a teenage fae courtier and fosterling at the Duchy of Shadowed Hills, and his ostensible liege-lord is its Duke, Sylvester Torquill. Quentin was sent there by his parents to be fostered anonymously (with encouragement from Evening Winterrose) in order to protect him from potential enemies and train him for his future duties as the next High King. Toby and her friends are among the few who know his true identity. Until recently, he resided in Shadowed Hills; but once Toby was given her current house in San Francisco as a reward for heroism, he took up residence there. Quentin accompanies Toby on her adventures per the Duke's request. At first, he has some negative feelings about Toby's changeling heritage, but ultimately looks up to her with awe. Quentin is essentially Toby's ward if not officially, and her sidekick.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 13 ✥ He spends his days at one of the local high schools, learning how the humans live, and spends his nights serving as a page, learning how to be a Faerie noble.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 3 In the series ''Through This House'' In Through This house, Quentin tricks Goldengreen into believing he is Evening Winterrose, allowing Toby, May, and Danny to enter. They are all captured by bogies before Toby negotiates their release. ''An Artificial Night'' In An Artificial Night, Quentin's human girlfriend, Katie, was taken by Blind Michael for the Wild Hunt motivating Toby even further to stop the Hunt. No Sooner Met In No Sooner Met, Quentin questions Tybalt about his intentions with Toby before allowing them to go on their date. About Ocupation / Titles / Position * Page at Sylvester's court, a blind fosterling starting about a year before R&R * Ward-of, then Squire to October Daye * One day he’ll be a squire, then a knight, and finally, his parents’ heir.A Local Habitation, Ch. 3 Abilities, Powers, Skills *Blood magic Characteristics * He started out convinced that as a pureblood, he was superior to Changelings and that here was nothing wrong with that attitude. That got knocked out of him hanging around Toby. Personality *Stiffly trained to be a pureblood noble by rote, looking down on others not pureblood, And duty comes at the exclusion of play—yet there is a real kid with heart buried under it all. * Arrogant with potential * Holds honor to a high standard, visibly squeamish to Toby torturing Bucer compared to Raj Family * Fosterling: Parents gave me in fosterage to the Duke and Duchess Torquill for the sake of my education. * Blind Fosterage: Parents have requested that my home fief not be named, for fear that the mistakes I make while young may reflect poorly upon their honor. * Posessions *Summerlands-compatible MP3 player.A Local Habitation, Ch. 4 Home / Habitat * Duchy of Shadowed Hills * Originally from Canada Physical Appearance * puppy-dog eyes * his hair was dandelion-fluff blond, now bronze, and his eyes were very blueRosemary and Rue, Ch. 2 Other Details * After the events at ALH, Quentin was gifted with a Hippocampus. * In One Salt Sea, the scary, unaffectionate Luidaeg gives Quentin's hair an affectionate ruffle. * Part of Team Toby * As befits a teenaged boy. Any time food is offered, he responds with an enthusiastic will. He often stashes snacks in his pockets. * being from Canada, is a fan of Great Big Sea, and quotes their songs to cast some of his spells. * Toby is befriending him in hopes of a small wave of change in how the changelings are perceived and treated. Connections Quotes See Also * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie * List of October Daye books References Gallery Fob cover 237.jpg Category:Characters